Intoxicating : Move - Behind The Piano
by pelipurindu
Summary: Berkedok kemeja kebesaran si Kim (Namjoon), Taehyung datang menemui Jungkook dengan memakai kemeja tersebut dan meminta melatihnya piano. kookv. kooktae. gguktae. mature. M.


.

.

 **Intoxicating —**

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **GgukTae** ]

Romance—Drama

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati, _And should I write Army's/?_

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

Warning : RATE M

.

.

' _angh—j-jeon—jangan—'_

Satu dua helaan dan kata hindaran bukanlah sebanding dengan melepas panggutan dari salah satu titik hitam mencuat di dada yang lebih tua. Juga, tidaklah sebanding untuk menghentikan kegiatannya dari menggesek bagian selatan.

Sebut begini. Si Kim yang datang dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Namjoon—berkedok karena kemeja tersebut berada di atas ranjangnya. Lalu pekikan girang dengan loncatan kecil saat pemuda tersebut dapat bermain satu lagu sendiri tanpa bantuan.

Adalah suatu camilan tengah malam bagi penglihatannya—Jeon Jungkook.

Maka dengan cepat si Jeon berdiri, menarik Taehyung untuk melakukan hal yang sama juga. Membalikan badan lalu menghimpitnya diantara piano dan dirinya. Dan membuat beberapa kancing kemeja tersebut terlepas dari jahitannya—bukanlah hal beda.

'— _eungh—'_

Satu tekanan keras dibawah, mengadukan kepemilikan dimana yang sudah tau pasti si Jeon lah yang akan mendominasi nantinya.

Alih-alih berlatih piano kembali, mereka berdua bergumul dengan si Jeon yang merupakan pemberi kayu dan si Kim pematiknya. Memanas—membias—memuas—seolah tak tau batas.

Hingga tubuh yang lebih tua sedikit di junjung, saat Jungkook melepas dada Taehyung dengan kecup dan berdiri menyamai tinggi. Merapatkan diri lalu memeluknya. Dengan tenang, Jungkook melumuri kedua jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri. Menyingkap kemeja si Kim, lalu merambat masuk melewati boxer separuh paha.

Memutar disana untuk bermain, menyentil bokong berisi milik seseorang yang telah ia anggap kakak tersebut. Lalu bermain lagi—memutar di cincin senggama.

' _masuk—hng—'_

Dan si Jeon menyeringai, "Apa?"

Tubuh Taehyung bergetar jelas, pelukannya yang tak begitu erat menyatakan hal yang sama, ' _jarimu—masuk—ke—Ugh! Ha—angh!_ '

Pula tanpa aba, mempermainkan dengan memasukan jarinya dengan tiba-tiba. Badan ringkih tersebut sempat terlonjak. Hampir mendorong dan melepas lem antara dagu dan bahu Jeon.

' _jangan bermainh—ungh—_ right _—'_

Hanya di ujung, menggelitik disana lalu masuk dengan begitu dalam. Jika Taehyung mempunyai jari yang lebih panjang darinya. Setidaknya jari Jungkook lah yang masih mempunyai catatan penghargaan sebagai jari yang bisa masuk dengan dalam ke tubuh si Kim.

Bermain sendiri? Tidak, itu hal yang susah bagi si Kim. Ia pernah mencobanya. Memperkosa diri sendiri dengan jari panjang kebanggaan. Nyatanya itu tetaplah _susah_.

Satu jari masuk disana. Memuntir, menggaruk, lalu masuk dan keluar kecil. Lalu pada saat keluar ia kembali masuk dengan jari lain—dua jari.

' _amh—ngungh—'_

Gerakannya beda—bukan menggunting, atau apapun. Hanya memutar dengan arah berlawanan satu sama lain. Melebarkan bagian dalam dan sesekali menyentil titik manis.

Tangan si Kim menurun. Lemas. Memilih turut menopang tubuhnya sendiri juga dengan bertumpu pada piano. Membuat beberapa tuts tertekan keras. Berbunyi sumbang beberapa detik.

"Sst—jangan berisik V- _hyung_. Jimin belum tidur sekarang ini."

Tabiat.

Marga Park tersebut memang selalu tidur malam—yang sebenarnya pagi mengingat angka diatas nol sudah merupakan a.m.— dengan melakukan hal apapun. Biasanya hanya bermain alat kotak panjang canggihnya.

Taehyung mengangguk, terlampau tak mau tau bahkan jika Jungkook hanya mengerjai. Toh Jungkook tak peduli, walau tapi Taehyung masih peduli.

Ia punya malu. _Bukan hanya kemaluan._

Tubuh yang selalu berdempet dilonggarkan, tangan masih didalam walau sudah berhenti bermain. Sekadar melihat wajah terengah sang kakak dan mencumbu bibirnya sekali.

Lalu pada cumbuan kedua, hal tersebut berlaku lama. Menarik tengkuk dengan menaikan dagunya sendiri sebagai tanda. Lidah Jungkook awal hanya menjilati bibir penuh Taehyung sepenuhnya dengan memutar. Lalu masuk ke dalam rongga, atas lalu bawah dengan melilit lidah—hanya si Jeon yang melilit sebenarnya.

Si Kim—itu masih pasif.

Nama panggung V miliknya berdiri untuk kata vasif—

Haha

 _Damn_ —tidak lucu man.

 _ **Kembali.**_

' _ugh—kook—emh—'_

Bibirnya terlepas, menguntai saliva menjadi benang bening yang terputus di detik lanjut. Bersandar pada dagu bawah Jungkook dan menetes.

"V-hyung," Taehyung memekik, saat jari Jungkook masuk sekali ke dalam, "Aku belum terlalu mendengar permainanmu tadi, bermainlah lagi. bisa?"

Dan Taehyung menelan, menelan ludah kasar dan melenguhkan tanya, "Hu-huh?"

Jungkook menyentak tubuh Taehyung, setelah melepas jarinya dan membiarkannya basah melewati boxer kebesaran si Kim. Membalikan tubuh yang lebih tua kembali mengahadap piano.

Tak menurunkannya untuk duduk tapi menungging dan kedua tangan diletakan diatas tuts-tuts piano. Memerintah dengan mutlak sebelum menamparnya sekali di kumpulan daging bawah si Kim dengan keras.

"Kubilang bermain, V-hyung."

Maka Taehyung mengangguk, masih dengan posisi menungging. Ia memulai musik dengan menekan satu tuts dengan lemah. Lalu bermain untuk beberapa detik tanpa gangguan.

' _angh—'_

Hingga Jungkook menekan analnya yang berbalut kain menggunakan ibu jari dari luar.

"Tetap bermain dan _jangan_ berhenti."

Lagi—si Kim mengangguk lagi. Taehyung bukanlah pembangkang, tapi bukan berarti ia dapat disuruh se enaknya oleh yang lain. Sampai Jungkook selalu dapat meruntuhkan hal itu—hanya pada saat mereka _bermain._

 _Walau tanpa adanya hubungan jelas._

Dentingannya kian mengeras, setelah tenaga yang ia kerahkan cukup maksimal untuk menekan. Bahkan pada saat Jungkook turun menumpangkan berat pada kedua kaki, menekuk dan berhenti didepan bilah si Kim. Menurunkan boxer milik Kim bersamaan dengan celana dalam.

"Menungging lagi V-hyung, kau tau bagaimana melebarkannya bukan."

 _Dirty talk._

Taehyung membencinya.

Selalu terdengar menggelikan baginya. Tapi sekali lagi—Jungkook bukanlah hal yang sebanding untuk penolakan.

Hingga Taehyung menurunkan tubuhnya, kakinya semakin melebar berlawanan. Dengan tangan bergetar di permainan.

Jungkook tersenyum, menggeret kursi yang tadi ia gunakan untuk bermain piano dengan Taehyung mundur jauh. Hingga jauh untuk dibilang menghalangi dan memberi ruang lebih.

"Bagus."

Lenguh—bukan. Hanya jeritan dengan suara berat tertahan. Satu tuts nada tinggi tertekan kuat bersamanya. Tak berirama—tapi Jungkook lebih dari menyukainya. Terlebih saat cincin yang tengah di jilatnya bergerak mengerut karena terkejut.

Kedua telapaknya tak mau diam. Ia membawanya meremas kedua bilah bokong Taehyung. Memijitnya pelan lalu menekannya tak tau aturan.

Sesekali kedua tangan juga turut menepi dalam, menarik ke arah berbeda untuk membuka lubang si Kim lebih lebar. Hanya agar Jungkook dapat menelesakan lidah kedalamnya.

Paha kiri yang lebih tua diremas—seolah dapat menghantarkan impuls kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri alih-alih penerima. Lalu menaik turunkannya dengan berada di ambang kulit, amat sangat di atas—menyentuh bagai bulu.

' _hngh—'_

Hingga si Kim dapat melenguh dan mengeluarkan air mani yang dibilang cukup banyak jika diartikan sebagai tetes. Jari pun mencengkram bilah bawah barisan putih daripada bermain. Maka satu tamparan dan pelepasan kenikmatan dari organ tak bertulang menjadi urusan lain.

"Aku bilang tetap bermain."

"T—tapi—"

 _Plak._

Kali kedua tamparan, di tempat berbeda, "Bermain."

Dan Taehyung menarik napas kuat, tak menahan air bening yang merembes kini ke pipinya— _ **ia ingin.**_

Awal Jungkook diam, memperhatikan tuts demi tuts ditekan, hingga ia menangkap nada dari sebuah lagu :

" _Isa kaja?"_ kedua alisnya menaik, mengerut sebelum kembali melihat ke depannya tepat beralih dari permainan salah satu kakaknya itu, "Ah— _move."_ Lalu terkekeh, mengerti apa yang dimaksud si Kim.

Taehyung—memang seorang random yang memiliki kata paling didepan kata julukan itu. jungkook berbatin begini. Begitu pula _aku._

"Bodoh." Maka kerutan didepannya berkedut, saat jari tangan kiri Jungkook menaik dan mengusapnya, "Aku belum memasukimu lalu bagaimana aku bergerak,"

Jungkook berdiri, dengan Taehyung yang melirik sehingga menekan asal. Mendapati pergerakan dari yang muda, kini berkutat dengan gespernya—ini tengah malam, _dan ya_ , Jungkook memakai celana denim di malam hari dengan sebuah gesper melingkar—lalu membuangnya asal menggerusuk gemerincing berhadapan dengan bunyi denting.

' _ANGH!—'_

Dan masuk begitu saja dalam satu percobaan, tepat setelah semua bawahan terlepas bahkan sebelum Taehyung merangkap apa yang terjadi dan berpikir bagaimana permainan tersebut akan terjadi.

Pemikirannya.

Jujur saja, memikirkan si Jeon dengan hal kotor adalah _hobinya._

'T—tidak—bukan begini'

Tapi bukan berarti begini, memasuki tanpa penetrasi yang benar. Pun Jungkook yang langsung menubruknya dengan kasar. Menghentak kuat seolah klimaks akan tercapai di tumbukan awal.

'kookh— _heungh—'_

Kepalanya hampir menyeruduk kayu didepannya, jika bukan karena cekalan tangannya di bawah. Permainan total terhenti, juga si Kim yang memilih _bernyanyi_ sekarang ini.

'kook—k-ah—a-ni—'

Terputus—sepenuhnya terbata.

' _ungh—'_

Hingga satu titik tertumbuk. Maka bukan lagi terbata, karena ia total hanya mendesah dan mendesah. Tak mengetahui apa itu kata.

" _Tck, found it, huh?"_

Kata brengsek meredam, pinggul Jungkook yang nyatanya lebarnya hampir menyamai si Taehyung walau melihat dari ke atasnya jelas hal berbeda.

 _Apaan?_

Taehyung bahkan tak mempunyai otot bentukan satu pun.

Tempat gubahan yang sebelumnya merupakan tempat kosong itu _dingin._ Piano yang terletak didalamnya selama sebulan ini bukan berarti memungkiri hangat bertandang. Dari awal kosong—maka setelahnya hawa tetaplah _kosong_.

Kalau begitu mari anggap Jungkook nekat.

Dua kamar yang terjarak dari ruang itu adalah kamar kamar para member—juga kamar dirinya. Perkataan Jimin akan mendengar bukan hanya khayalan. Melainkan menjadi suatu tantangan tersendiri.

Kalau Jimin melihat?

Gampang saja.

Ajak saja bersama.

Bertiga, huh?

Itu—

— mari coret narasi di atas.

Karena Jungkook tau sejak kepemilikannya terpendam—dimana hal ini terjadi setelah pemikiran diatas tersebut muncul, karena ;

"ugh—kau—kau milikku V-hyung."

Satu tumbukan kuat—bahkan Taehyung dapat merasakan testis Jungkook menampar kulit belakangnya. Jungkook sampai, menghantarkan seluruh sperma ke tempatnya. Dengan sperma milik si Kim turut keluar—terbuang mengenai lantai.

…

Aku kehilangan bakatku/? TT

Wkwk.

Halo. Apa kabar para presidenku? Hanya ingin bilang, ada yang merindu?

Ehe.

Salam uwu—bultae.


End file.
